Yami Maliks Revenge!
by sliderkta
Summary: The censors at WB! have gone too far. They deleted Yami Malik's favorite scene out of the Yu-Gi-Oh TV show, and he takes his revenge! WARNING: Sexual references, Shonen-ai, some cuss words, Yami Malik x Malik NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS ALLOWED! (One Shot)


QUICK INTRODUCTION: Hello! My name is Kadiya and this is my first Yu-Gi- Oh! fan-fic story and my first submission to FFNet. Before I start the story, I would like to thank the Academy. oops wrong speech. ahem. I would like to thank all the Live Journal people on the Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi lists (there's more than one) and fan-fic list and the RL Malik and RL Ryou in my life! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form, so don't think about suing me! WARNING: This story does contain some light cuss words, sexual references towards Mai, mutilated people, shonen-ai sex references, and both Yami Malik and Hikari Malik. By the way, shonen-ai is also known as gay man romance! This story is not for conservative people or those who can't handle sensitive subjects. Remember-It does contain some adult material! NO FLAMES/ COMPLAINTS ARE ALLOWED. However, reviews are always welcomed! Thank you in advance! Now on with the show! ^_^  
  
***Yami Malik's Revenge***  
by K. S. Randall  
  
"They cut out the torture machine scene!!! That was one of the best parts too! Seeing Mai strapped in that machine and screaming in pain made the episode so delicious! It's an Emmy-winning scene!" Yami Malik complained in his typical I-take-steroids voice. It surprised him that rest of the Yu- Gi-Oh! crew stayed silent as they stood before the Censorship Board.  
  
"We're sorry, Mr. Malik, but Yu-Gi-Oh! is a kids show. America is very different from Japan. We think that the 'Torture Machine Scene', as you call it, is too scary for the little fans of the show and contains unwanted sexual innuendo! A scene like that could get the show banned from T.V. " one of the nameless people commented, "We're sorry, but we don't want the PTSA hounding our asses."  
  
Yami and his friends breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank God for America!" Mai muttered. Y.M. glared at her and growled. He then turned to face the Board once more.  
  
"Cutting that out is like having a McDonald's Happy Meal without the toy!" the buff yami screamed.  
  
"We're sorry," the censors responded in unison.  
  
"He eats Happy meals?" Joey remarked sarcastically. Everyone in Yami Yugi's group giggled. Seeing how many people were against him, the demonic yami stormed out of the room.  
  
Outside, Yami Malik, unable to hold his anger any longer, went on a rampage. Yami Yugi's cowardly group as well as the WB Superheroes (like Batman, for instance) rush outside to see the trail of destruction and dead people the yami left behind him. Upon seeing the bloody, mutilated bodies, both groups are too scared to fight the God-Card wielding Egyptian. The LAPD and the LA Fire Dept. are called in and upon seeing the angry yami, they decide to call back up...  
  
LAPD Police Chief: Get me the Incredible Hulk! What? I don't care if he's getting a massage! We need him now!  
  
The Incredible Hulk hurried to the scene. Both the green behemoth and spikey-haired spirit-of-hatred duked it out on the WB Lot (in the tradition of Godzilla--complete with a paper cut-out Tokyo Tower and everyone cursing in Japanese as they exited the studio in a stampede)!  
  
Unfortunately, the hulk met his end as green Jell-O pudding. Yami Malik proceeded in demolishing the entire lot, but one brave soul decided to stay behind and tame the vicious beast...  
  
.the 'sexah' Hikari Malik-- wearing the famous Dr. Frankenfurter outfit: black high-heels, fishnet thigh highs, boy-shorts underwear, a laced-up black bodice, matching finger-less evening gloves, and gothic make-up for the finishing touch! (Footnote #1)  
  
Our handsome hero took out a dinner triangle and rang it to get his rabid other's attention. Yami Malik looked at him and grinned demonically. Drool oozed out of his mouth. He charged his hikari, who turned tail and ran like shit in his high heels!  
  
Yami Malik quickly overtook his prey and carried him to top of the WB Tower, where the two screwed each other crazy in front of everyone! The Maliks' actions made the 5 o'clock news that day, and Y.M. got a new actors' contract as a porn star.  
  
And everyone lived happily every after!  
  
THE END!  
  
Footnote 1: Don't know who Dr. Frankenfurter is? Go to this web address: home.earthlink.net/~sarandall777/id3.html 


End file.
